


Game [Suna Rintarou]

by starsnbeers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Miya Twins, miya atsumu - Freeform, miya osamu - Freeform, suna rintarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnbeers/pseuds/starsnbeers
Summary: When rules get broken, games stop being fun.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Game [Suna Rintarou]

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm a hoe for angst.

Sleep used to be [Name]’s favorite activity, like, seriously. The girl’s ability to sleep for 16 hours straight was something that amazed most people that knew her. It was what drew Suna Rintarou’s attention on her.

𝘏𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺, [𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦] 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘴𝘶𝘣𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨.  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 17 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘯? 𝘈𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 [𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦], 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳? “𝘋𝘶𝘥𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮, 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐’𝘮 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘱 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?” 𝘕𝘰𝘸, 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘺, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥. “𝘐𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?” 𝘕𝘰𝘸, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵. “𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦, 𝘴𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧, 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘢?” 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘳, 𝘸𝘩𝘰, 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘢, 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘬 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥.

Looking back at the first time they talked, a memory etched in [Name]’s mind for the rest of her life, she finds herself thinking that if she had never paid attention to the mysterious guy sitting next to her, she probably would have avoided the pain and heartbreak that was waiting her.

𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘔𝘪𝘺𝘢 𝘈𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶. 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 [𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦] 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵’𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵, 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘖𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘶. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴.  
“[𝘕𝘈𝘔𝘌]-𝘊𝘏𝘈𝘈𝘈𝘈𝘈𝘕, 𝘞𝘏𝘠 𝘞𝘖𝘕’𝘛 𝘠𝘖𝘜𝘞𝘈𝘛𝘊𝘏 𝘔𝘠 𝘔𝘈𝘛𝘊𝘏!?”, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘈𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶. “’𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶, 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘴 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.”, 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘥 [𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦] 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮. “𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨! 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵.” 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, “𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘢 𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘢 𝘙𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦’𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦.” 𝘖𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳, “’𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘶, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬? 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘢 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵!” [𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦] 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥. “𝘎𝘶𝘺𝘴, 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦, 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬’𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦.” 𝘉𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, “𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘛𝘏𝘈𝘛 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩.”

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘐𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘬𝘪 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘢 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮.  
20 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘺𝘮𝘯𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘶𝘮, 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. “𝘋𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤.” 𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘢 𝘙𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶. “𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐’𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘢-𝘴𝘢𝘯” 𝘴𝘩𝘦’𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘤𝘢𝘨𝘦. “𝘚𝘰, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴?”, 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸. “𝘐𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵.” 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, “𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘞𝘦’𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘺?” [𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦]’𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘩, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦’𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. “𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘐’𝘮 𝘪𝘯. 𝘐’𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦”. 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘢’𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘬 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦, 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳. “𝘖𝘩, 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.” , 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦, “𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵.” ,𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘥 [𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦] 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘴’ 𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘴.

She’d never thought it’d come to this, never thought Rin, her 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙚, would hurt her so much and in such a brutal way, after 2 years of being in a relationship.

𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘦, 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺. “𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺?” . 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘦’𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦’𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳. 𝘐𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥. “𝘙-𝘙𝘪𝘯, 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘰.” 𝘙𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥, 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦. “[𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦], 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘵, 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳? 𝘎𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?” 𝘏𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘶𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦’𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘦. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭.

That was the last time she had seen or talked to him, living the last six months alone in their former shared apartment.  
Along with Suna, she lost her sleep too. Everytime she closed her all she could she was his face, smell the odd cologne that used to put her at ease, feel him.  
Every single time she wakes up, she swears she can feel his presence, his fingers laced with hers, their bodies so close it felt as the pieces he broke were being glued back together.  
And every time she comes to realize it’s all in her head, the hole in her grows larger, bit by bit.

Here she is now, standing at the edge of the rooftop they used to visit together, the place where they showed each other their souls, their true shelves.  
Gazing at the sky, the mixture of green, yellow and blue feels so familiar, it’s as if she’s staring at the love of her life again. With a small, yet full of sadness and love, smile, she raises her hand, desperately trying to touch him one more time, and then takes the last step, falling in love once again.


End file.
